BITE & LICK
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan apabila Jungkook selalu menahannya?[JJK KTH / KOOKV] FULL MATURE CONTENT! 17 ! ONESHOOT!


"Mau ke mana?"

Suara gesekan kain yang ditarik manja disertai tubuhnya yang turut terseret membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memungut celana dalam yang teronggok di depan pintu. Ia menarik nafas jengah saat tarikan lain ia rasakan pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Sayang," panggilan itu membuat Taehyung jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkan pria ini, "Peluk aku lagi." lanjutnya sembari mengusak wajah penuh kantuknya pada kulit punggung Taehyung yang putih dan selembut bayi.

Taehyung memerhatikan kedua tangan kokoh berotot itu melingkari perut ratanya, dan berakhir pinggangnya yang dipeluk erat. Lalu rasa geli menjalar menuju seluruh tubuh Taehyung saat telapak lebar yang hangat itu mengusap sensual pinggangnya yang sensitif. Sebelum ia mendesah karena sentuhan itu, buru-buru Taehyung menangkup tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu untuk digenggam lembut oleh Taehyung.

"Aku harus pulang," Kata Taehyung sembari menarik selimut tebal berwarna putih agar naik menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang polos _tak terlindungi_. Gerakan tangan pria yang memeluknya ini membuat bagian privasi dari dirinya terekspos dan membuat Taehyung merinding karena belaian hawa dingin _air conditioner_ yang berderu lembut. "Jam kuliahku tiga jam lagi, Jungkook." ujar Taehyung dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan hangat.

Lalu terdengar suara merengek lucu, dan itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Suara derit ranjang terdengar samar ketika pria itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk meletakkan kepala tepat di paha Taehyung. "Sebentar saja, Tae," gumam Jungkook saat ia membenamkan wajahnya tepat di perut Taehyung yang luar biasa halus. Ada kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ia beri, hingga buat otot perut si manis menegang tak terkendali. Pria berambut kelam itu kini mengusak wajahnya pada perut rata itu. "Aku pingin dipeluk lagi."

Taehyung menggigit bibir dan berpikir sejenak. Jika ia membiarkan Jungkook bermanja-manjaan padanya, itu akan _berbahaya._ Bisa-bisa ia benar-benar tidak masuk kuliah dan _berpasrah diri_ dengan Jungkook yang mendominasi.

"Ukh," Mata Taehyung terpejam saat merasakan sensasi nyeri dan geli di saat bersamaan di daerah perut bawahnya. _Jungkook menggigitnya._

"Taetae," Suara serak itu kembali menggema, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Suara Jungkook yang bangun tidur itu akan terdengar imut namun tambahan serak dan basahnya, juga intonasi yang terkesan malas membuat semuanya terdengar seksi. "Taetae jangan pulang dulu."

Karena tidak tahan dengan Jungkook yang merajuk seperti itu, ditambah ia juga tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga untuk berdebat lebih jauh lagi, akhirnya Taehyung menyerah. Pemuda berambut karamel itu kemudian menangkup wajah sang kekasih agar berhenti membuat tanda pada perutnya, selanjutnya ia merunduk, lalu dengan lembut ia kecup lama bibir Jungkook yang sedari tadi meracau manja. Bibir keduanya melekat begitu lembut. Tidak ada lumatan dan tidak ada gigitan seperti _semalam._ Taehyung terpejam, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

Yah, setidaknya ini berhasil membungkam mulut Jungkook yang entah mengapa pagi ini banyak celotehan yang keluar dari sana.

Sesaat kemudian, Taehyung dengan perlahan menarik diri hingga bilah bibirnya terpisah dari bibir lembut Jungkook, lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah sang kekasih. Taehyung dapat merasakan hangatnya hembus nafas Jungkook yang menerpa wajahnya yang beku. Dan ketika manik sewarna madunya bersirobok dengan manik kelam di hadapannya, Taehyung berucap lirih tepat di depan bibir Jungkook yang terbuka kecil, _"Your morning kiss, honey."_

Detik kemudian, tengkuknya ditarik cepat dan mendapat sebuah kecupan balasan dari Jungkook. Terbersit rasa tidak rela ketika pria Jeon itu melepas sentuhan bibirnya, namun Taehyung kembali senang saat ibu jari Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dengan sensual.

Taehyung kemudian tersenyum saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata tajam yang sayu begitu memuja dan penuh cinta bersama lengkungan tipis pada bibirnya. Pria berambut karamel itu melarikan jemarinya untuk mengusap rahang Jungkook yang tegas begitu jantan, lalu menyisir poni Jungkook yang terkulai hingga menampakkan dahinya yang begitu seksi. Taehyung tak hentinya berucap syukur dalam hati telah memiliki pria ini sembari membelai lembut kepalanya. Memujanya begitu kuat sebab pria di hadapannya ini telah _memilikinya._

Ketika Jungkook memejamkan mata karena sentuhan yang ia beri padanya, Taehyung kembali mengusap wajah tampan sang kekasih hingga tangannya turun menuju leher sang dominan yang begitu jenjang.

"Tae," Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mendengar suara Jungkook mendadak berat dan sangat serak. Pria itu kini mencengkram lembut pergelangan kurus Taehyung yang asyik mengusap denyut nadi pada leher putihnya.

"Hm?" Taehyung bergumam sembari tetap mengusap leher Jungkook yang terdapat ruam samar di sana. _Itu hasil kerja Taehyung semalam, omong-omon._

 _"Lagi...,"_ Jungkook kemudian menarik Taehyung dengan kuat untuk dihempaskan pada ranjang empuknya. Dengan cepat pria Jeon itu bangkit mengukung Taehyung dengan lengan bermassanya. Tak lupa Jungkook menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh polos Taehyung, hingga kekasihnya itu dapat merasakan sensasi dingin ruangan kamarnya. Sembari menautkan jemari-jemarinya dengan milik Taehyung hingga tergenggam begitu lembut saling membutuhkan, Jungkook memenjara manik Taehyung begitu mendominasi.

Kemudian, Taehyung menahan napas saat seringaian itu muncul.

 _"Bercinta dipagi hari_ lumayan juga sepertinya."

"Jungkook— _ahh!"_

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti saat Jungkook bermain tepat pada kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Kekasihnya itu mengulum lehernya begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Taehyung menahan desahan saat Jungkook menggigit kecil-kecil permukaan lehernya dengan lihai.

Jungkook itu sangat tahu betul segala hal tentang tubuh Taehyung. Mulai dari bagian menggodanya, kelembutannya, hingga titik tersensitifnya Jungkook pun tahu. Jungkook sudah begitu lama mengenal Taehyung, mengenal gelagatnya, juga mengenal setiap geliatan nikmatnya saat Jungkook menyentuh lehernya. Terlebih, Jungkook sangat suka apabila ia perlakukan sang _submissive_ hingga mendesah tak karuan. Maka dari itu, saat Jungkook mengetahui Taehyung tak mendesah untuknya, pria berambut kelam itu langsung menyerang leher Taehyung dengan gigitan yang cukup keras dan itu berhasil. Taehyung mendesah untuknya.

Jungkook menyeringai puas. Ia kemudian membelai ruam kemerahan itu dengan lidah basah dan panasnya, mencoba meringankan nyeri yang Taehyung rasakan. Jungkook kemudian mengulum ruam itu dengan lembut dan beralih pada bagian leher lainnya hingga berhenti pada jakun Taehyung yang naik-turun tak karuan. Jungkook menjilati buah leher Taehyung, lalu mengulumnya bersama gigitan kecil.

Ciuman Jungkook kemudian turun menuju tulang selangka Taehyung yang menonjol, menyeret bibirnya untuk menggigit kembali hingga pemuda yang terkukung di bawahnya ini merengek lirih. Selanjutnya ia layangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu Taehyung yang sempit.

Nafas Taehyung memburu saat Jungkook mengusak pipinya pada dadanya yang rata dan memberikan ciuman juga tanda di sana. Taehyung menahan nafas lalu mendesah begitu lirih saat Jungkook menjilati _titik tersensitif_ mengitari aerolanya begitu menggoda. Sensasi jejak basah dan panas terasa kentara, hingga buat Taehyung bergetar hebat. Taehyung menggeliatkan tubuh manakala bibir Jungkook mengulum penuh putingnya dan menggeritkan gigi kelincinya di sana.

Taehyung menyentak kepalanya menekan bantal saat Jungkook menyeret lidahnya menuju putingnya yang lain dan bermain-main di sana. Punggung Taehyung melengkung cantik ketika Jungkook mengulum putingnya dengan kuat dan bertenaga. Ia dapat merasakan nyeri namun nikmat sekaligus saat gigi-gigi itu kembali menggesek putingnya berlawanan arah.

Jungkook kembali menyeret bibirnya menuju perut Taehyung yang menegang. Ia kecupi perut itu dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Tak menghiraukan Taehyung yang semakin menggeliat geli sebab pinggangnya _ditandai._ Jungkook juga tak segan menjulurkan lidahnya membelai perut Taehyung yang seputih susu dan selembut kulit bayi hingga meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di sana. Tak lupa ia bermain-main pada pusar Taehyung, hingga desahan tak henti-hentinya terjeritkan dari tenggorokan Taehyung yang terasa kering.

Dan sekarang, Jungkook melanjutkan jejak basahnya pada _v-line_ sang kekasih. Jungkook tetap menautkan jemarinya dengan kuat. Ia ingin _sedikit menyiksa Taehyung_ dengan tidak menentuhnya sedikit pun pagi ini. Ia ingin Taehyung _tersiksa_ untuk sebentar saja. Ia ingin Taehyung _menderita_ karena sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

"Pintar," puji Jungkook saat Taehyung tanpa dititah terlebih dahulu sudah melebarkan sendiri kedua kakinya, memberikan Jungkook akses semudah mungkin. "Kim Taehyungku memang pintar." Pujinya lagi sembari menatap Taehyung yang menggigit bibir _antisipasi_ dengan sentuhan selanjutnya. Kerutan di keningnya membuat Jungkook menyeringai semakin seksi, sebab ia berhasil membuat Taehyung tersiksa saat ini.

Nafas Taehyung memberat saat hembusan nafas Jungkook terasa di kemaluannya. Pria itu mengendusi _aroma miliknya_ begitu antusias. Taehyung yang sudah kepalang nafsu segera mendorong pinggulnya agar miliknya _dipuaskan,_ namun sayangnya Jungkook dengan cepat menjauhkan wajah dari sana.

 _Sudah dibilang bukan, bahwa Jungkook sedang dalam mode menyiksa Taehyung?_

Maka detik berikutnya, Jungkook benar-benar menurunkan wajah, namun bibirnya berakhir pada paha dalan Taehyung. Ia dapat mendengar geraman kesal dan disusul erangan nikmat saat Jungkook menjilat dan memberi tanda di sana.

"Hei, hei," Jungkook terkekeh saat menyaksikan Taehyung yang menggerakkan pinggulnya frustasi karena miliknya tak disentuh _sesuai ekspektasi._ "Sabar, Nyonya."

Wajah pias Taehyung yang putus asa membuat Jungkook semakin _mengeras di bawah sana._ Ia menatapi milik Taehyung yang sudah _tegak_ dan memantul-mantul seiring pergerakan Taehyung yang brutal.

 _Hell, Taehyung begitu lezat saat ini._

Jungkook kemudian menunduk, lalu mengecup _skrotum_ Taehyung dengan sensual. Kemudian, ia mainkan lidahnya disana penuh penekanan hingga Taehyung mendesah lirih dan juga frustasi. Jungkook mengulum kantung pelir itu dengan bibirnya yang basah dan panas, lalu menggigitnya main-main.

Taehyung merengek, " _Naik,_ Jungkook...," suaranya begitu serak dan merajuk. Ia menggelengkan kepala karena sensasi menggairahkan di bawah sana. Namun bukan ini yang Taehyung maksud.

"Apanya yang naik?" Jungkook yang berucap di tengah kulumnya menimbulkan getaran nikmat di _kantungnya._

 _Tidak, Jungkook ingin Taehyung mengatakannya._

Mati, Taehyung, mati. Jungkook tengah menggodanya saat ini, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah memohon pada pria ini sesegera mungkin. Taehyung sudah sangat keras di bawah sana, dan ia kesal luar biasa karena Jungkook tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Naik, Jungkook. Naikkan sedikit lagi...,"

Detik kemudian, Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum puas karena Jungkook melepas kulumannya dari bola testikelnya yang memerah, dan bersiap untuk sentuhan pada pusat gairahnya. Taehyung menjerit keras. Keras sekali, sampai bahu Jungkook bergetar menahan tawa yang hampir meledak saat melihat wajah kesal Taehyung yang sangat lucu.

"Bukan kulum perut, Jungkook! Kulum peni— _O-oohhhh,"_

Dan Jungkook memberikan _sentuhannya_ pada akhirnya. Pria itu dengan penuh suka-cita mengendusi aroma miliknya sebelum menjulurkan lidah untuk menekan _disepanjang_ miliknya yang menegang sempurna. Taehyung memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menganga lebar saat _miliknya_ masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook yang panas dan basah.

Tubuh Taehyung bermandikan peluh, dan itu justru membuat dirinya terlihat berkilau di bawah berkas cahaya mentari pagi. Dadanya membusung begitu Jungkook bermain di lubang uretranya, menusuknya dengan lidah dan menyentilnya begitu kuat. Taehyung menangis, ya, dia benar-benar menangis karena nikmat. Terlebih saat Jungkook memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan pelan sekali. Namun, kecepatannya bertambah seiring desakan pinggulnya yang mencoba menubruk tenggorokan Jungkook dengan lancang hingga kekasihnya itu terbatuk-batuk dan hampir muntah.

Merasa telah membuat kesalahan, Taehyung berhenti dan mendesah lirih saat Jungkook melepaskan kulumannya, kemudian menggenggam kemaluannya dengan erat.

Dan detik berikutnya, Taehyung menjerit keenakan karena Jungkook memompanya begitu cepat bersama satu jari yang masuk ke dalam liangnya yang berkedut panas di dalam sana. Taehyung semakin menggeliat sembari mengacak rambut Jungkook frustasi, dan merematnya kuat saat Jungkook menusuk keras titik manisnya, _lagi dan lagi._

Tiba-tiba, Jungkook mencabut jarinya juga melepas genggamannya. Taehyung mencicit sebal, namun detik kemudian ia menyentak kepala lagi sebab _milik Jungkook yang besar, keras dan panas_ menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Merasakan urat jantan Jungkook yang menggesek dinding lubangnya begitu benar. Merasakan milik Jungkook yang menghantam _di dalam dirinya_ berkali-kali tepat pada titik kejutnya.

Jungkook semakin menambah tempo saat dirasa Taehyung mencengkramnya semakin erat dan kedutan di dalam sana yang membuatnya semakin sesak. Kelembutan Taehyung benar tiada duanya, dan inilah _surga dunia yang sesungguhnya_

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook merasakan miliknya berkedut di dalam sana serta gejolak yang sebentar lagi meledak begitu terasa hingga ia semakin mempercepat hentakannya.

Jungkook kemudian maju, mengecupi wajah Taehyung, dan berakhir meraup rakus bibir kekasihnya yang bengkak.

"Jungkook," Panggil Taehyung dengan suara bergetar disertai desahan yang menggoda, "Jung— _akkhh_ —Jungkook...,"

Jungkook tersenyum sembari tetap mempertahankan temponya di bawah sana. Ia kemudian mengecupi bibir Taehyung dan kemudian memeluk Taehyung begitu erat. Membiarkan sang kekasih manisnya mendesah tepat di telinganya. Meneriakkan namanya, dan meracau tentang betapa enaknya persetubuhan ini.

Dan beberapa tusukan yang kuat, Jungkook dan Taehyung menemui _puncak_ bersama. Menyaksikan angkasa dan segala seisinya. Terbang begitu tinggi hingga tubuh mereka terasa seringan bulu. Jungkook keluar di dalam Taehyung, menusuk begitu dalam berharap benihnya tak terbuang sia-sia. Sedangkan Taehyung keluar tak kalah banyaknya hingga mengotori perut dan dada Jungkook yang memeluknya begitu erat.

Bersama pandangan yang memutih sang dominan pun ambruk di atas sang submissive tanpa melepas _tautan di bawah sana._ Suara nafas yang memburu saling beradu bersama aroma bercinta yang begitu kuat mengelilingi kamar.

Taehyung yang lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar tidak menindih tubuh kelelahannya, namun ia harus mendesah lagi sebab tautan di bawah sana belum terlepas dan sialnya Jungkook kembali keras dan _itu benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"Tae...,"

"Tidak!" Tolak Taehyung cepat. Ia segera menggenggam milik Jungkook dan melepasnya sendiri sebelum Jungkook malah menggenjotnya lagi.

Jungkook menggeram merasakan tangan halus Taehyung yang melingkupi miliknya begitu erat. Dan persetan, Taehyung yang mendengar itu semakin jengah dan segera turun dari ranjang.

"Taehyuuuuungg, aku _keras_ lagiiii...,"

Dan suara debuman pintu kamar mandi membuat Jungkook harus kembali berbaring, kemudian bermain _solo_ begitu terpaksa.

Ahhh, pagi yang melelahkan.

The End

.

.

.

.

Otak sasa lagi yadong. Ini gara-gara meme Kookv di IG syalan. Semoga ini yang terakhir. :")


End file.
